


Exes

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Formula One, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Maybe - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: 'Carlos puts a protective arm around Kenzie as they walk to enter the building. His main goal is to keep her safe and comforted. She had told Carlos about the interview with Daniel where he said he was seeing someone. He was heartbroken when he thought it could be Kenzie. Either way, right now he can’t stand the sad look on her face. She has to know that she deserves better than Daniel.'
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Ricciardo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story written but it was way different. I'm mildly proud of what it's become. If there are mistakes, I apologize. I looked over it twice but ya know, it was usually very late at night when I should have been asleep.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Be kind lovelies. <3

Since Daniel has moved to Ferrari it seems the only person he sees more than Michael is MacKenzie Lane. He knows Kenzie is working for Carlos but the way they laugh and touch and talk with each other seems almost too familiar. He starts to wonder if maybe she's more than just Carlos' press officer. He's never really paid attention to the pair before, but for whatever reason, he's drawn to her when she's around. It's distracting and Daniel has told himself over and over again that he won't be distracted. He still has a championship to win.

During a break between races Daniel invites Carlos to Monaco during the same weekend Lando happens to be there looking for a place to rent. Carlos brings Kenzie and Daniel can't complain. Everyone stays at Daniel's place instead of a hotel and it's an odd grouping to say the least.

On the first night, the group goes to dinner at a nice restaurant in town. Kenzie is on Carlos' arm as they walk to the restaurant. Daniel feels a flood of jealousy when he sees Carlos put his arm around her waist and lean in to whisper something in her ear. She laughs at whatever he said and leans her body into his, resting against him like it's the most natural thing in the world. Daniel wishes he was the one making her laugh.

Carlos can't help but notice Daniel watching Kenzie. He's not being very subtle. He's noticed it in the paddock as well. He pulls Kenzie to him by her waist and whispers in her ear, "Daniel can't stop looking at you."

Kenzie laughs and leans into Carlos. "Yeah, sure." She wants to believe that, but doesn't.

The next day Kenzie wants to go to the beach, so they do. The only one complaining is Lando. Daniel has a hunch it's because he's young and doesn't see the benefit of going to the beach with a beautiful woman. Plus he's supposed to be looking for a rental even if he doesn't have an appointment until later.

"Mac. We can go to the beach anywhere. We're in Monaco! We should be doing more fun things!" Lando whines as they walk.

"Yes, but usually when we are here, it's the race weekend and it's too crowded to go anywhere at all. No one is forcing you to come along." She turns and loops her arm through his. "Just give me a few hours of the beach, huh?" She pinches his cheek like she would a small child and he pushes her away.

"She has a point, Lando." Carlos chimes in and of course he is on Kenzie's side. Daniel needs to get his jealousy under control.

They arrive and put down their blankets. Kenzie immediately goes down to the water and when Carlos and Lando sit down, Daniel sees his opportunity to spend time with her alone.

"So, is it everything you imagined?" He asks her smiling.

"Mhm. It's perfect. I haven't met a beach I don't like yet. It's why I worked for the surf team for so long. I couldn't leave the beach. It really was like an endless summer." She turns to look at Daniel. "Wanna go in?"

Daniel nods and they swim together for a while, talking and just enjoying the company. Daniel eventually bites the bullet and asks what he's been wondering for months.

"You and Carlos are really close. I don't remember you like that at Torro Rosso." He tries to sound casual and not obvious to what he's actually asking.

"We weren't. He was intimidating actually. He's so intense and attractive, it was a lot for me. But when I left, I did some stuff for Red Bull rallying and his dad is sponsored by them, so we started keeping in touch. Once we talked more and spent some time together, I found out he's least intimidating of all. He's one of my best friends." She smiles and turns to float on her back.

Daniel stays quiet. He would reply, but he's not sure what to say. She didn't say if they were together or not. The pair get out of the water soon after and return to their blankets. Carlos and Lando have figured out how to put up the umbrella's and while they're very crooked, it is providing some shade.

Carlos rubs sunblock on Kenzie's back after she has dried a bit from the sun. Daniel can't help but think Carlos is lucky to be able to touch her like that. She relaxes under Carlos' touch. Daniel watches her. She's pretty in a natural way and her body has amazingly feminine curves. Like the little, black bikini she has on right now. He notices she has a tattoo just under the string of her top in addition to the one on the outside of her wrist. He likes the dark ink on her body. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and relaxes.

Kenzie looks over at Daniel as Carlos rubs sunblock on her back. He's facing her but he looks asleep behind his dark sunglasses. Anyone who says he doesn't look handsome is lying. He just is. She lets her eyes wander over him. She takes in his muscles and tanned body. She looks at each tattoo. She has a strong urge to trace them with her fingers – especially the ones on his thigh.

The next few days are spent doing the 'fun' things Lando mentioned and following a realtor around town. On the last night they are all sat in the living room watching tv. Lando is in the arm chair curled up. Carlos is at one end of the couch and Daniel is at the other. Kenzie has taken the space between the two men to lay down. She has her head on Carlos' lap and her feet are pushed into Daniel's thigh. He doesn't mind. He puts his hand on her calf, rubs a little and she giggles.

"Sorry." He says. "I'll stop." He pats her calf and removes his hand.

"NO!" She replies too loud and too quickly. Lando and Carlos laugh.

"Kenz loves having her legs rubbed." Carlos says.

Daniel thinks it's so annoying that Carlos just knows that about her.

"Well then, I'll make it my job tonight. Official leg rubber." Daniel winks at her and starts rubbing her legs again. He feels more at ease around her after spending the last five days together. He feels brave, or foolish depending where you're looking from. He lets his hand rub from his ankle all the way up to the bend of her knee then back down. "Good?"

Kenzie hums and nods, smiling at him. Meanwhile, Carlos is rubbing her scalp and she's in heaven.

Lando makes an annoyed sound. "All you're doing is spoiling her more. She'll be impossible if you two don't stop." He laughs though he's happy to see her relax. He thinks she's always so tense.

Daniel is sure to get Kenzie's number before she leaves the next day and he's also sure to text her later that night. They continue texting randomly during the next few weeks and when they're in Austin, he asks her if she would like to spend a night out with him and some friends. He's psyched when she agrees. He ignores the fact that she is his teammates assistant and best friend. He'll deal with it later.

They meet outside Kenzie's room and walk down to the main street with bars and restaurants. No one pays attention to Daniel here and they're able to walk into a small bar where a man is on stage playing his guitar and singing.

Kenzie struggles to get up on the high bar stool and Daniel puts his hands on her waist to help her up. He doesn't move his hands and instead uses them to spin her a little to face him better.

"All good?" He asks with his killer smile.

"Yeah." She looks around. "I love live music."

Daniel does too and he loves it even more in the company of a beautiful girl. They order food and talk amongst themselves. Kenzie thinks it's funny that Daniel would go out on the town like this during the race week, but he looks so relaxed in this atmosphere that she almost understands.

Daniel enjoys his time with Kenzie and he walks her back to the hotel when they're through. It's awkward, like in the movies and he decides to just hug her. He can get away with that, he's a huggable guy. Before she pulls away, he kisses her cheek and doesn't miss the blush it causes.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He says and smiles when she nods.

That week, he qualifies better than Carlos.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Monday of race week and Carlos has just finished a long day of sim work. It's rare he's in Italy on a Monday, but here he is. He's just posted an Instagram story asking for Netflix recommendations when Kenzie texts him. She asks if she can come over even though Carlos has told her enough times now that she can whenever. She's just being polite.

She walks in taking her coat and shoes off. Carlos reminds her to make herself at home and she nods walking into the kitchen. He watches her move effortlessly around the cabinets getting a cup then filling it with water. He likes how she knows where things are in his home.

"What's up? It is late, no?" Carlos isn't complaining, just stating a fact.

"I saw you were watching Netflix and thought you might want company." She takes a sip of water.

"Kenz. Really, what's up?" Carlos knows her better than to believe that.

She sighs deeply. "I just wanted to spend time with you, like this. Just being friends, not running around crazy in the paddock. And I didn't want to be alone. Ya know?"

Carlos smiles because, yes, he does know. He enjoys any time he can spend with Kenzie just relaxing. He looks at her and motions for her to move closer. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"Anytime. We can spend time like this together anytime. Now, what do we watch?"

After a movie Kenzie and Carlos put their cups in the sink and when Kenzie goes to get her things Carlos looks at her knowingly. "You are staying, no? You said you don't want to be alone."

Kenzie really doesn't want to be alone but the more time she spends with Carlos, the more she does want to be alone with him. Carlos must sense her inner fight and he reaches forward putting his hand on her arm.

"Kenzie. Just stay. I will make us waffles in the morning. Your favorite, right?" The fact that Carlos knows that makes Kenzie fall for him more.

She nods. "Yeah, my favorite. I don't have anything with me to stay."

"I will give you something to sleep in. I have extra toothbrushes. Come on." Carlos holds out his hand for her to take it and after a slight hesitation she does.

He secretly hopes he has everything to make waffles in his cupboard.

At the race that week, Daniel has a DNF and is less than happy, and no one can blame him. Kenzie sends him a quick text and immediately gets a response. She smiles because Daniel asks if she can meet him back in his driver room. They've been talking a lot and spending time together for coffee in the mornings sometimes. Kenzie feels like Daniel is starting to be someone she can trust. She walks out of the garage and into the hospitality. She moves through the halls and knocks on his door. Almost immediately his brown, curls appear behind the door. His smile dulled but no less bright when he lifts his head from sulking. She can feel something happening between them and while she's not against it, she does think about him being Carlos' teammate. She doesn't want to do anything that negatively impacts her best friend.

Daniel wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Kenzie returns the gesture and breathes deeply. After spending time with him, Kenzie has become used to his smell and it's pretty comforting but she knows he's the one who needs comfort right now. She squeezes him and smiles when he pulls her closer.

"Thanks. I just needed a hug from someone who doesn't see me as just a race car driver." He says into her hair and then pulls back.

"Anytime. We can talk later if you want." Daniel looks at the television screen in his room.

"I don't think you'll have time." He points to the screen and Kenzie turns to look.

Carlos is P2. She sighs because she would like to comfort Daniel and take his mind off his DNF but she wants to celebrate with Carlos if he finishes on the podium too.

"It's all good, doll. I'm flying back early anyway but I'll call you tomorrow?" He smiles and hugs her one more time before he lets her out the door to take care of Carlos.

The following week Daniel finishes in third with Carlos in second. It's amazing to think they are fighting for podiums again. Lando finishes just off the podium and Kenzie feels bad for him. While Carlos was with McLaren, Lando became like a little brother to her. She finds him in the crowd as the podium ceremony concludes. She gives him a hug and kisses his hair. He smiles and she mentions dinner.

When Kenzie makes her way back to where the podium finishers are, she sees Daniel first. He picks her up and spins her around saying something about being on top this week. She squeals and can't help to giggle when he puts her down.

"I'm so happy for you, Daniel!" She smiles then Daniel notices Kenzie's eyes shift to something behind him. The way she lights up tells him it's probably Carlos.

Daniel grabs Kenzie again and hugs her one last time. He likes that she doesn't get grossed out by how sweaty he is. He turns her around gives her a gentle push towards Carlos. "I'll see you later." He gives her a wink and thinks she blushes, but it's Singapore and he can't be sure she's just not hot. Daniel watches as Carlos embraces her and doesn't let go. She stays tucked into his side and they laugh and smile at each other as they walk to the press conference.

Later that night, Kenzie sits in her hotel room with Carlos. He wants to go for dinner in the hotel restaurant. She remembers that she mentioned dinner to Lando so Carlos texts him to ask if he wants to join. Daniel knocks on Kenzie's door and gets invited as well. That's how Kenzie ends up at dinner with the two men she's pretty sure she has a crush on and Lando.

Kenzie pays close attention to the men tonight. Daniel makes her laugh and is exciting. He's confident, almost overly. He's kind and has a brilliant smile. Carlos makes Kenzie feel safe and calm. He's more reserved. He has a beauty to him that few can match. No one can deny that the two men are handsome, their bodies are wonderfully sculpted. It makes her feel insecure because it's not like she's a great catch when they have models fighting for their attention.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Monaco comes Daniel feels confident enough in their friendship to invite Kenzie to stay at his apartment. This time without Lando and Carlos. He invites her to stay for the a few days leading up to the weekend and to his surprise she agrees.

When his mom arrives, she helps Daniel clean, but it doesn't matter because the next day his dad and sister arrive with his nephew and niece who destroy the place again. Daniel is busy playing ball with his nephew when the door buzzer goes off. His mom offers to get it and he's too distracted to think so he lets her. He hears his mom introduce herself and then he hears Kenzie's voice, happy and soft, the sweetest voice he's ever heard. He tosses his dad a ball and makes his way to the door. He takes the bag from Kenzie's arm and greets her with a hug.

They make their way into the living room and he introduces her to his family. He knows she wasn't expecting them to be there right away and he should have prepared her. He whispers a quick sorry and she just smiles. His nephew asks if she likes toys and when she says yes, she's pulled by her pinky finger to a corner that has been set up just for the kids. She smiles back at Daniel as she sits on the floor to play.

Daniel watches her playing with his niece and nephew. He thinks kids are a good judge of character and they seem to be having fun with her. He walks over to sit behind her and join in the fun. It feels oddly domestic, them sitting on the floor in his apartment, playing with kids. He announces that he needs Kenzie back for grown up things and she wiggles her eyes at Daniel suggestively but he just smirks, shaking his head.

They rejoin the adults after Kenzie has promised to read his niece a story later. Kenzie talks with Daniel's family and everyone gets along nicely. Michael arrives later on with a few of their friends and Daniel feels happy surrounded by people he trusts. They make tacos for dinner and it's nice to sit and enjoy the company. Daniel thinks he doesn't get enough of this during the season and he wishes for more time just to be with people he cares about. His thoughts are interrupted by his niece.

She's holding a book and when Kenzie takes it, his niece climbs on her lap. Daniel tuts at the small girl saying it's not polite just to climb on people, but Kenzie shushes him and snuggles into the new couch pillows with the small girl on her lap to keep her promise. His sister announces that Daniel should help her clean up and he agrees knowing there is more to it than that. When they get to the kitchen, his mom is already there doing the dishes.

"So, who is she and when did you fall in love?" Stephanie has always been very direct and there are times Daniel can't stand her, like now.

"She's Sainz's press officer, but I knew her through Red Bull. And I'm not in love." Daniel takes a plate from the table and moves it to the sink.

His mom giggles. "Sweetheart, if you're not in love, you're falling. She's sweet and seems very kind." Daniel can't get over the fact that his mom just giggled and they think he's in love.

He shakes his head. "No, we're just friends. She's a good friend."

Just then Michael walks in, "What's up fam?" He asks putting some bottles in the trash.

"Nothing." Stephanie says. "Just asking Daniel when he fell in love with Kenzie."

"Oh, God. He's been like this for months already." Michael says outing the driver. Daniel gives an exasperated look and gets up to go back in the living room.

Most everyone leaves and it's just Daniel, Kenzie, and his parents. They are settled in the living room watching a movie and Kenzie and Daniel are on the small love seat. Kenzie settles herself close to Daniel. They cuddle and it feels incredibly comfortable, even with his parents in the room. Daniel just likes the way she feels curled against him and he pulls her a little closer. At the end of the movie she yawns and lets him know she's going to bed. She tells his parents goodnight and how nice it was to meet them. Daniel watches her walk out and notices the look his parents exchange but doesn't say anything.

Kenzie wakes up early the next day to find Daniel already awake. He's making breakfast for them and he has no plans for today. It'll be just them. This makes Kenzie sort of nervous but also excited. They walk down to the gym in Daniel's complex and while Kenzie is running on the treadmill Daniel does some weight things. She notices a few girls come in and eye Daniel, but he doesn't pay them any attention, too engrossed in his workout and whatever music he has playing. Kenzie enjoys watching the girls attempt to get his attention though. It's great entertainment.

When she's finished running her 5k she gets off the treadmill and goes to do some ab work. The girls are still trying everything they can to get Daniel to look at them. By the time Kenzie is done Daniel lets her know he just wants to do a few pushups. Kenzie is just lying on the mat relaxing when Daniel hovers over her in a plank. He does a pushup and kisses her. He does a few more before Kenzie rolls from under him giggling. Daniel gets up and announces they should go. When Kenzie walks past him, he smacks her ass lightly. She turns around just in time to see the shocked and disappointed looks on the girls' faces. It's priceless.

The rest of the day is spent lazily lounging around and they have dinner with Daniel's family again. It's much more relaxed tonight because they've all be introduced already. Conversation is easy and everyone is laughing and just generally enjoying it. Daniel looks so calm and happy. Kenzie knows the drivers don't get a lot of time with family during the season so this must be nice for Daniel.

It's only nine o'clock when Kenzie gets out of the shower and changes into pajama shorts and a Ricciardo shirt with a huge number three on the back. She walks into the living area but can't find Daniel. She passes by his room and peeks in. He's in bed propped up on pillows watching television. She leans in the doorway smiling.

When Daniel looks up, he sees Kenzie resting in his doorway. She looks so sexy in his merch and she doesn't even know it. She has knee high socks, shorts and his shirt on. Her long hair is up in a high pony tail and she has on her glasses. She's the epitome of cute and sexy. Daniel pauses the movie he's watching and smirks as he takes her in.

"Wanna finish watching with me?" Daniel motions at the tv.

Kenzie nods as she makes her way over to the empty side of the bed. Daniel pulls back the covers as she climbs in then pulls them back over her. It takes her a little while to get settled and when she does, she's close to him. He feels the warmth of her body and then her foot on his leg. He smiles to himself and hopes she doesn't see. He explains the plot of the movie up to the point he's watched then pushes play.

About ten minutes in, Kenzie leans into Daniel and rests her head on his shoulder. Daniel moves down in the bed and Kenzie readjusts herself with him. By the end of the movie she's asleep and Daniel feels oddly comfortable with her in his bed, so he doesn't wake her. He kisses her forehead and shifts around to a position where his arm won't fall asleep. He takes a deep breath because he's breaking all his own rules and its sort of driving him crazy. He settles and is asleep within minutes.

When they wake up in the morning Daniel has a calm feeling. He watches Kenzie sleep and he can't help but think how cute she is. Maybe that was Daniel's problem all along. He always went for the hot girl when he should have gone for the cute but sexy girl. The one you can bring home to mom but also have fun with alone. She starts to stir next to him and he holds her just a little closer. He can see her smile when he does.

After breakfast they cuddle on the couch just talking and listening to Daniel's playlist. He talks about certain songs here and there and hums along. They order take away for lunch and cuddle some more. They cook dinner together and Kenzie is getting familiar with his apartment. She finds things much easier now than she did a few days ago. Daniel likes having her in his space.

Kenzie doesn't bother even trying to sleep in the guest room that night, she goes straight to Daniel's after her shower. He invites her in his bed and wraps his strong arms around her. "I wish you could stay all week." He says softly.

"Me too. But we both have work." She sighs tiredly.

Daniel kisses her head then her lips. "We should get rest."

He feels her nod and shift closer to him before he feels her body relax fully.

He wakes up when Kenzie gets out of bed. "Oh dang. I'm sorry. I didn't know what time you had to get up, I didn't want to wake you. Carlos has some early things today, so I need to get ready and leave. How did you sleep?"

"Actually, I slept amazing last night. I need to get up anyway, Michael will be around soon." He smiles up at her.

She kisses him softly, nods and walks out. Daniel hears the guest shower turn on and he relaxes back against the pillows for a few minutes before he gets up to take his own shower.

He's in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Kenzie comes out dressed in her Ferrari red. She looks so perfect.

"Coffee?" Daniel asks.

"No, thanks. I only drink it on days where I can relax, I don't know why." She smiles as she moves around Daniel's apartment collecting her things for the day. Her phone buzzes and Daniel knows that's her cue to leave. "They're here."

As she is getting her things she's been trying not to stare at Daniel. He's in the kitchen drinking coffee, shirtless in just some sweat pants that are sitting way too low on his hips. On her way out she stops in front of him and hesitates. She's had such an amazing few days, she doesn't want it to end. But today is media and Carlos wants to take her to dinner. At the thought of the Spaniard her chest tightens slightly. She hadn't really thought of him while she was with Daniel, but now that she has, she's excited to see him today.

Daniel brings her out of her thoughts when he brushes her hair behind her ears. "Thank you for asking me to stay. I enjoyed spending time here, with you." She smiles shyly and leans up to kiss him. He kisses back softly.

"I loved having you here. Anytime you want to come back, you can." Her phone buzzes again. "You should get going before they storm the place." He smiles giving her another kiss.

She grabs her bag and looks back at him before he opens the door and she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzie's day went alright but the moment she enters her hotel room, she misses Daniel's apartment. There's a knock on her adjoining door and she walks to open it for Carlos. She's been with him all day doing media things, but she still smiles wide when she sees him now. He's just gotten out of the shower. His hair is sticking up and he's only in a towel. She has to closer her eyes to compose herself for a moment. Daniel's body is nice and lean, but Carlos' is sculpted and muscular. She's not sure which she would prefer if they were both standing in front of her but right now, she's enjoying Carlos' body.

"Welcome back to hotel life." Carlos jokes. "Will you be ready by six? It is a small drive away."

"Yeah, of course." She smiles when he reaches out to her and pulls her in for a hug.

"I know you had fun with Ricciardo but I'm glad to have you back with me now." He places a kiss to her hair and lets go. "Now to finish getting ready."

Forty minutes later, Kenzie is putting her earrings in and that's the last thing she needs to do to be ready. She has on a simple, short black dress with heels. Her hair is in loose, long curls and her makeup is perfect for once. Carlos passes by their opened door and stops to look at Kenzie before she notices him. She's simply gorgeous. He's been bitterly jealous for the last few days knowing she was with Ricciardo doing God knows what. He's trying not to think about that now and instead is focused that she is going to dinner with him, looking like that.

Caco happens to knock on Carlos' door hoping to catch him before he leaves to sign something and he takes a picture of the pair before their dinner. They look good together Carlos thinks.

"Kenz, you look amazing." Caco says eyeing the girl.

"Thanks." She blushes and turns to Carlos. "Should we go?"

He nods and places a hand on Kenzie's back to lead her out. A shiver runs down her spine because Carlos always causes her to shiver when he touches her. On the drive there Caco sends her the photo he took. Kenzie thinks she's too plain for Carlos. He's the most handsome man she's ever seen and she's just her. It dampens her mood a bit but she's just happy to be out with her best friend.

No one recognizes them at the restaurant or if they do, they leave them alone. They have to wait for just a minute before they're led to their table and Carlos is standing very close to her. He places a hand on her hip and pulls her back against his chest. She feels his warm breath on her ear.

"You look gorgeous tonight, MacKenzie. Everyone will be jealous. I am lucky to be here with you." He kisses behind her ear and her breath catches. When she composes herself, she can't help but smile as she faces Carlos.

"I think I'm the lucky one, Carlos. You look incredibly handsome in that suit." She smiles and kisses his cheek. They're led to their table shortly after that.

Their conversation flows easily because they've been friends long enough now. Kenzie is probably more comfortable with Carlos than she is with her brother. At the end of the night Carlos walks them down to a little pavilion to get ice cream. He loves ice cream. As they're standing there a million twinkle lights come on. Kenzie doesn't miss that it's very romantic. The walk around the little town square for a bit and under a particularly twinkly light filled tree Carlos stops them.

"This is nice, no? Just us. We don't get to do this enough." He smiles at her and he can't help but think she is the most perfect girl in the world.

"It's great. I love spending time just us." They're standing very close. Carlos is a close type of person, but this is different. His hand slides over her low back and he's pulling her in.

Before she knows it, Carlos's lips are on hers. She immediately relaxes into the kiss. It's not awkward like she thought it might be, instead it's like their lips were made to kiss each other. Too soon Carlos pulls back. He leaves their noses brushing against each other and pecks her lips again. "Hmm. That was nice."

"Mhm." Kenzie hums and leans in for another kiss. Eventually they make their way back to the car and back to Monaco. Once in the hotel room Kenzie takes off her makeup and changes. She has on a lacy bralette and matching thong under a short nighty. Kenzie walks into Carlos' room and when he notices her he walks over wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I want you to sleep next to me tonight, Mackenzie. Will you do that?" Carlos kisses her softly.

"Yes." she responds, and Carlos leads her to the bed.

They kiss for a bit and their hands explore each other before they settle in, Kenzie's back against Carlos' chest. Sleep takes both of quickly.

Later the next day Daniel is sitting in the press conference having qualified second. He can see Kenzie off to the side talking excitedly with Adalina and Harry. He notices her typing on her phone quickly and almost immediately his vibrates. The press conference is about to start and he probably shouldn't look at it but she flashes him a smile and he can't resist. I'm so happy for you! Congrats, Daniel! He smiles back at her and catches her gaze as he looks up. He wants to get up and take her in his arms but he's just been asked a question he didn't hear.

Carlos isn't an idiot. He knows Kenzie has feelings for Daniel and anyone with eyes can see Daniel likes her. Carlos has talked about it with Lando. If Daniel makes Kenzie happy then okay, Carlos could deal with that. When Daniel's phone vibrates, Carlos can see the message is from Kenzie. He tries to keep his jealousy at bay. She was with him last night after all.

Kenzie sleeps in her own room the night before the race. No one wants to jeopardize the race because of bad sleep. Her phone wakes her before the sun is barely peeking over the horizon. Carlos. She will never get accustom to him being so happy and having to send a mass text to everyone that it is race day. She flips over and can just hear him in the next room starting his day. She groans but gets up anyway.

At the track, the atmosphere is buzzing with energy. Monaco is a different place on race day.

The race itself is usually boring due to the lack of ability to pass but the boys put on a good show. Halfway through, Daniel's pit stop doesn't go as well and Carlos gains the place on him. Lando is pretty far ahead in first but he begins to have an issue and Carlos is able to pass him in the tunnel. First place in Monaco. A dream come true.

With a win also comes the gala. After the last media commitment, Kenzie goes back to the hotel to get Carlos' tux ready. It's already been delivered; she just wants to be sure everything is okay with it. What catches her eye isn't something wrong is something extra. Hanging next to Carlos' suit is a long red dress. It's gorgeous and whoever Carlos is taking with him is lucky to get to wear it.

Kenzie feels a little sad that even though she spent the night with Carlos a day ago, he's already had someone chosen for this special night. She lays out his suit on the bed and walks back to her room. She changes into yoga pants and a hoodie. She takes off her makeup and pulls her hair up as she looks at the room service menu. She could call Daniel or Lando but she knows they're probably at some party in the harbor. Even Lando will go out tonight.

She hears Carlos' door open then shut and he's talking with someone. Probably his date. She kicks herself for not closing the door between their rooms. She tries to mind her own business, but she is nosey by nature and likes to know what's happening. So, she chances a look as she sees Carlos pass by. Naomi fallows him. Kenzie knows she's dating someone at McLaren so that seems very odd to her.

What's even more odd is that Naomi walks into her room and sighs deeply. "What are you doing!? Get up, get showered! We don't have all night!" She's at Kenzie's bedside pulling her up.

"Woah! What? What is going on? What don't we have all night for?" She looks at Naomi then to Carlos who has just walked through the door.

"Oh, I, uh, I may have forgotten to mention it to her." He looks apologetically at Naomi. "Kenz, I want you to come with me tonight to the gala. I even got you a dress. I hope you don't mind." He blushes slightly and that's not something MacKenzie has ever seen happen to Carlos Sainz Jr..

"Me?" She whispers.

"Yeah. If you would like." Carlos smiles.

"Of course I would like to go. I do need a quick shower though." She scoots off the bed and moves to the bathroom then thinks about it and stops. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your fairy godmother of course. I'm going to help you get ready!" Naomi smiles and hops up on the bed grabbing the remote. "Now, shower!"

Kenzie doesn't need to be told twice.

When she comes out from the bathroom, Naomi has her dress ready and some hair products. She's also found Kenzie's makeup which is laid out next to what must be some of her own. Kenzie feels a little exposed in just her bra and panties. At least they match.

"Cute! Where did you get those? Jose would love them." She looks Kenzie over. "You really are stunning, Carlos has good taste. Come."

Kenzie blushes but walks over to sit on the little chair. Naomi wraps the hotel robe around her so she feels more comfortable. Kenzie notices the door between the rooms has been closed. Naomi sees her eyeing it.

"We want to give Carlos a surprise, don't we?" She smiles brightly and grabs a curling iron.

"I'm sort of surprised he wants me to go." Kenzie feels insecure and she just needs to talk before she has a panic attack.

"Why? You're the best thing that's happened to Carlos. He adores you. And who wouldn't?" She's pulling Kenzie's hair in curls. "The plan is a slightly messy updo by the way."

"I just know he has so many gorgeous women practically throwing their selves at him. He could have taken anyone tonight." She lowers her head, but Naomi isn't having it.

She places a finger under Kenzie's chin and lifts her head so she's looking her in the eyes. "Listen to me. Carlos thinks you are great. He couldn't stop talking about you the entire way over here. He got you a dress, Kenz. That's sort of romantic in a way. Like one of those old romance novels. Don't doubt how special you are to him. Carlos isn't all about what's on the outside." She moves behind Kenzie again to finish her hair.

Maybe Naomi is right.

After another thirty minutes or so Kenzie is slipping into her heels and Naomi is clasping the dress. She turns to look in the mirror. The girl who looks back at her is very pretty. She still isn't sure she is pretty enough to go with Carlos tonight but if he wants her to go, she won't say no.

Naomi knocks on the door to Carlos' room and when he opens it, he doesn't say anything. He walks into the room standing directly in front of Kenzie. He looks her up and down, not being subtle at all.

The dress he got her is Ferrari red. It's long and has a small train which Kenzie is sure she'll trip over or rip. The dress has lace that comes up from her waist to around her neck. It's sleeveless and more or less backless. Thank God Naomi had some sticky bra thing for her to use.

Carlos looks up at Mackenzie and smiles. He places a hand on her waist and moves in closer. "You look beautiful, Kenzie." He ghosts his lips against her temple making her breath hitch and her eyes flutter closed.

"Thank you." She can't help the blush that appears on her cheeks. "You look very handsome." She tugs on his jacket collar.

"Shall we go?" Carlos says taking her hand.

The gala was filled with so many famous people, Kenzie felt very uncomfortable. Carlos kept close to Kenzie all night. His hand was a constant source of comfort on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd. Carlos did everything to make her feel special during the night. During his night. He was so attentive to Kenzie she fell for him even more.

When they arrived back in their hotel rooms, changed and relaxed, Carlos sits on Kenzie's bed.

"Thank you for coming with me. It meant a lot to have you by my side." Carlos takes her hand.

"Of course, Carlos. I wouldn't have missed it for anything. Thank you for thinking I was special enough to take." Kenzie smiles up.

"You are the most special to me." Carlos leans forward and kisses her gently. Kenzie kneels on the bed and straddles Carlos's thighs. She settles in his lap and puts her arms around his neck while he rests his hands on her hips. They spend the rest of the evening making out like teenagers and fall asleep with Kenzie curled around Carlos. She could definitely get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzie is tense for the opening laps as always. It happens so suddenly, and everyone knows it can but no one thinks it will. A fireball erupts into the night sky and she turns her attention to the large tv in the garage. Kenzie's heart stops until she sees two red cars still on track. Her heart is still racing though. One of the drivers has crashed and it's bad. Enough to warrant a red flag.

After Carlos parks his car in the pit lane, he comes into the garage walking directly to Caco and Kenzie. He hugs her tightly and doesn't let go. She is so thankful Carlos is alright. Adalina comes over to them and says that McLaren have asked for Kenzie to come down to their garage. Lando is asking for her.

While Carlos was at McLaren, Kenzie was like a big sister to Lando. He came to trust her and once he found out she has anxiety too, she was his go-to person. Apparently, his anxiety is high and who can blame him really after what just happened. Carlos looks at her with a calm expression.

"Go. He needs you." Carlos pushes her toward the exit. She looks back for a second, not really wanting to leave him but she also wants to make sure Lando is alright. She can't believe no one at McLaren can support him.

She almost runs to the McLaren garage. She knows there will be cameras on them the second she's there. It's all about publicity and entertainment and a Ferrari employee in a McLaren garage is something. She gets to McLaren and Zak happens to be standing at the edge of the garage. She greets him and walks with her through the garage to a back section where Lando is sitting on some mats.

When Lando sees Kenzie, his eyes get a little watery and his nose turns slightly red, clear indicators that he's going to cry. She sits down, wrapping him in a hug and he hugs her back tightly. She kisses the side of his head and just holds him. She vaguely notices the cameras before Zak is pushing them away.

Kenzie takes a deep breath and pulls back a little to look at Lando. "What do you need?"

"Just this. Just to know that you're here for me still. I got so nervous, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Charlotte and Jon tried to calm me down, but I guess I just kept saying your name. I'm starting to feel better now." She feels like he is probably trying to convince himself. She gives him a smile and pinches his cheek.

Lando flinches away from her pinch and hugs her again. She hugs him back and he kisses her head before he pushes her away. "You can go. I need to get back into race mode. Thank you for coming."

"Anytime. Be safe." She walks away and Charlotte and Zak both thank her. Jon gives her a hug and thanks her too.

She's walking back to Ferrari and of course Daniel's box is first. She takes a quick glance and sees him in the back talking with Michael. He gives her a little wave and she walks through to him.

She walks up to Daniel with a smile. "Hi."

"Hey. You good?" He asks.

"As good as I can be. I'm glad that Romain is more or less okay. That Lando is okay, Carlos and you. You good?"

"Yeah." Daniel smiles slightly at her and extends his arm.

Kenzie walks up to him and gives him a hug. Daniel breathes in her scent; he has missed her so much. He wants to just take her back to his hotel room and cuddle with her for the rest of the night. He wants to forget the race. They shouldn't get back in the cars tonight anyway, everyone needs to recharge. Michael interrupts their moment to tell him that they've announced a restart time and he steps back from Kenzie.

"I know, you've gotta get back in the zone. I get it. Race car driver and all that." She smiles at him and he winks.

"You know it, doll. I will maybe see you after?" He holds her hand for another second.

"Maybe. Let's see how it goes, yeah?" She says as she drops his hand. She knows she will probably end up with Carlos tonight. "Be safe, Daniel."

Kenzie walks back to Carlos' side of the garage making her way over to Caco. He hugs her tight. Carlos is sitting in a chair next to them and he leans himself into Kenzie's side. She starts to feel Carlos relax as she runs her fingers in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. She doesn't want him to get back in the car. she knows it's a driver thing and he needs to do it, same as Lando and Daniel.

Carlos' main thought when he sees the fire is worry for his family seeing this. At least they will know it's not him. Then he thinks of Kenzie. It's not the way he thought his thoughts would go but he's here now. When he gets back to the garage, he sees her immediately and he can't think of anything but to hug her. When she leaves to see Lando, he talks with Caco who has a knowing look that Carlos chooses to ignore for now.

When Kenzie returns Carlos notices she goes to Daniel. They hug and it lingers. He hates it. He wants to punch the Aussie in his perfect smile but that would solve nothing. When Kenzie comes back to their side, she goes to Caco. Caco hugs her and Carlos takes the opportunity to lean his head on her hip from where he's sitting. Any nerves calm immediately when she starts to run her hands in his hair. He knows he's falling for her more and more and he realizes that is potentially going to be a problem.

When Carlos gets up to talk to Tom, Kenzie walks to a little back area to get a water and Caco follows her, motioning for her to sit with him in the corner of the garage. If Carlos won't tell Kenzie that he cares about her, Caco will. He can't help but think they were sort of made for each other. He's noticed the way Carlos looks at Kenzie like she hung the stars. He's noticed the that Kenzie looks at Carlos exactly the same way.

"Lando is okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's okay. A little rattled I guess but he'll make it." Kenzie answers as she sips her water.

"He's lucky you were here. Someone around he can trust like that, someone he's comfortable with. Carlos is lucky too." Caco says warmly.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here for Lando, And Carlos. Carlos has you through." She smiles.

"Sometimes I'm not sure what he would do without me." Caco says smiling. "Carlos is lucky to have you around too. He cares about you. A lot, Kenz."

She smiles at that. "I care about him too." She looks around thinking, overthinking. "Maybe a little too much, Caco." She admits for the first time out loud.

He smiles warmly. "I know, Kenz. I know." He puts his arm around her.

They're interrupted by someone telling them that Carlos is getting ready. Before he gets his things to leave the garage Carlos hugs Kenzie, kissing her temple, and she's sure to squeeze him a little tighter than usual. The rest of the race is thankfully uneventful until the last lap when Checo retires gifting McLaren 4th and 5th. It's exciting but everyone is just glad that Romain is okay.

The plane ride back to Italy the next day is long and when she gets off Kenzie wants everything to go smoothly so she can get home and sleep. She didn't get much last night. Carlos is waiting with her to get their luggage and when it comes down he helps Kenzie grab hers then they start walk through the airport together.

They talk casually as they walk out of the gates. It's a short walk to where Carlos' car is, and Kenzie is glad for that. He puts their things in the back and gets in. This weekend has been tense and they're both happy to be back home. Halfway home at a stoplight, Carlos places his hand on Kenzie's.

"Stay with me tonight." He sounds unsure as he says it but it's not a question.

Kenzie turns to look at him and he squeezes her hand. She smiles and nods. "I'd like that."

She's comfortable in Carlos' apartment, like a second home. They throw their clothes in the washer and then get washed and changed themselves. They're both exhausted when they end up in the living room on the couch. They're holding hands and Kenzie's heart is beating fast despite being incredibly relaxed. Carlos shifts then gets up to get a blanket from a nearby chair. Kenzie scoots closer and he wraps them in the warm quilt. She is snuggled into Carlos' side and his arms are wrapped around her. She feels safe and happy. Carlos pulls away and she thinks something is wrong, but he just places his hand under her chin pulling her face up to look into her eyes.

"After everything this weekend . . ." Carlos leans in and places his lips delicately on hers. It's amazingly soft and sensual. Kenzie has never been kissed like this before. Carlos is pouring all his feelings into this and Kenzie can't help but do the same. The kiss heats up a bit and Kenzie finds herself straddling Carlos' thighs. They make out heavily and after a while they pull away to catch their breath. Carlos takes this moment to lean Kenzie back on the couch so he's hovering above her. She's beautiful and he can't help but run his hands up her sides under her shirt.

He pushes the offensive material up her stomach and she sits up to help him take it off. He kisses her newly exposed skin as she's pulling for his shirt to come off. When their skin touches it's electric and they both let out sounds they shouldn't be proud of but neither cares. Carlos thinks every sound that comes from Kenzie's lips is the best sound ever and he wants nothing more than to find every way to pull them from her. Kenzie reaches her hands down to pull at the strings of Carlos' joggers and she feels his bulge. She did this to him and she's proud. His hands find her hips and his thumbs slide under the elastic of her leggings. They both rid themselves of their pants and when they come back together the amount of skin touching is overwhelming.

Carlos pulls back to look at Kenzie and runs a finger from her cheek down her neck and chest, he passes over her stomach and hip, on to her outer thigh and the inside of her knee. He feels her shiver below him, and she digs her nails into his shoulders. He leans down and kisses from her lips up her jaw and to her ear. When he nips at her earlobe, she can't help but whine. "Carlos." It's breathy and goes straight to his dick. He kisses down her neck. She pulls his hair bringing his lips back to hers. He slips his thigh between hers and she moans. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed. They continue kissing and touching, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

Kenzie pushes at Carlos' shoulder and he lays on his back as she straddles his hips. She feels his hardness under her and presses herself down on it. He moans and pushes his head back on the pillow. It's exhilarating that she can make this gorgeous man feel this way. She continues her movements until Carlos can take no more. He turns them so they are both laying on their side still facing each other. He kisses her passionately as he kneads her thigh with his hand. He runs his hand over her panties and dips down slightly. She's so wet for him. He loves that he makes her feel this way. He continues to rub as she brings her hand to the front of his boxers. He bucks at the touch and she moves her hand inside grasping his member just tight enough. Carlos loves the way her hand feels on him. He moves his hand inside her panties and feels her slick folds before he pushes inside. They're a moaning, breathy mess, lips close enough to brush against the other but never actually kissing. They work each other through their highs and kiss each other back down before they fall asleep tangled together and content.

The next morning when Kenzie wakes up, Carlos isn't in bed and she can smell the faint hint of waffles. She's nervous thinking about how it will be after last night. She gets up and pulls one of Carlos' discarded hoodies over her head. Downstairs in the kitchen she finds Carlos humming to some Spanish music. She leans against the doorframe and smiles, just watching him. She remembers his hands and lips on her last night and she sighs. She knows she's blushing at the thought.

"Morning!" The greeting is too loud for so early and he jumps.

"Ah, mi sol. You are up! Good morning." He gestures to the mess he's made. "Waffles. As always." His smile is slightly smug.

"Thank you." Kenzie moves around the kitchen getting plates, utensils, napkins and cups. She fills each cup with water and sits.

Carlos places a waffle on her plate and smiles. "Enjoy." He places a kiss on her temple and moves away.

It's not awkward, them sitting at his breakfast table talking after a night of making out and foreplay. It's oddly normal. Kenzie wishes she could read something from Carlos' facial expressions or body language but there is nothing. He's completely normal sitting in front of her talking about breakfast foods they could have instead of waffles. Kenzie sighs and smiles as she listens to him. It's a good thing it's not awkward but what now?


	6. Chapter 6

Two races later, Kenzie is sat in her hotel room with Lando. He had a crap race and he's being too hard on himself for her liking, so she's made sure he's not spending time sulking alone. He turns the television on to the race replay and she expected she would have to sit and listen to him comment on the entire race. The channel is airing the pre-race interviews and one of them is Daniel, prerecorded with Naomi. These are the things she never gets to see. Kenzie gets something to drink and brings Lando his favorite chocolate before settling down on the bed again.

"You know I'm trying to get stronger, bulk up a bit, right?" He waves the candy in the air. "I shouldn't be eating this. Jon will not approve."

"Yeah I know. But you're in a sour mood right now and you need something sweet. Jon would allow that, so eat up!" She shoves it at him then pulls him into a hug.

"So, speaking of Daniel." He gestures to the tv. "You and he are, what exactly?" Lando asks through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yeah we're, I dunno. We kiss when we're together. I slept in his bed in Monaco, stop! Just slept, you dork!" She says after Lando makes a face. "I think we could be more, eventually. We haven't talked about it." She finishes just as the interview comes on.

"And you and Carlos?" Lando asks.

"Me and Carlos are, friends. Who had a heated make out session after a stressful weekend." She says not looking at Lando. "I'm so confused."

"Sounds like it. Should I know about anyone else? Maybe someone who wasn't my teammate?" Lando shoots back.

"No. I just, I didn't think I had a chance with either of them and now I might have a chance with both? It's confusing." Kenzie lays down on the bed.

"Just do what makes you happy." Lando lays down next to her and they focus back on the television.

One of the last questions is about relationships. _'Do you have a girlfriend?' Naomi asks. 'Actually, I am seeing someone right now.' Daniel answers with a wide smile. Naomi laughs then pouts her bottom lip. 'That is not good news for the rest of us.'_ Her and Daniel laugh and she moves on to the next question.

Kenzie gives Lando a look and they both smile at each other. Lando nudges his shoulder against hers. "He's seeing someone huh? Wonder who that could be?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Kenzie gets a fluttery feeling in her stomach and she's happy. Happy and even more confused.

Kenzie is walking into the paddock with Carlos on a Thursday morning. It's bright and sunny and cold. She has her head down trying to keep it warm. Carlos is walking close to her for warmth. They're mostly back to normal, just a little more touchy. They both seem to realize their make out session was simply releasing frustration and energy from a stressful weekend. She's a little torn but overall is that it isn't awkward when they're together.

When they arrive outside Ferrari, Carlos is stopped by a friend from McLaren and they talk for a bit. Kenzie isn't paying attention, she's looking around the paddock, people watching. She notices Daniel exit the Ferrari hospitality with a tall brunette. She's close enough that Kenzie can see she's not wearing team kit and her pass doesn't indicate she's with a team or the media from what Kenzie can see. She watches them talk on the stairs for a moment before the girl steps closer to Daniel and he wraps his arms around her. She leans in and kisses him. It's more than just friendly and he doesn't pull away. Why would he? This girl is gorgeous.

Carlos is through talking with the McLaren guy and when he notices Kenzie's face, he follows her gaze. Carlos wants to punch Daniel because even if he shared a bed with Kenzie a few weekends ago, he knows how Daniel makes her feel. Right now, he thinks it's better to be there for Kenzie and just enjoy that Daniel has messed up.

Carlos puts a protective arm around Kenzie as they walk to enter the building. His main goal is to keep her safe and comforted. She had told Carlos about the interview with Daniel where he said he was seeing someone. He was heartbroken when he thought it could be Kenzie. Either way, right now he can't stand the sad look on her face. She has to know that she deserves better than Daniel.

Once they're in Carlos' driver room they sit down. He turns her to him and speaks softly. "Princesa, listen to me. You deserve so much better than Ricciardo. Trust me. You are beautiful inside and outside. You are perfect. Please do not be so upset by what you saw today." He's rubbing his thumb soothingly on her cheek.

"Carlos. Whatever Daniel and I were was nice. It was nice to feel wanted. But I was stupid to think he could want me. I think it's probably best if I just focus on work and leave men alone for right now."

Carlos is slightly hurt by that. She means him too then. "Well, do not think about him anymore. I will out qualify and out score him in the race this week. You will see." Carlos takes the small smirk Kenzie gives him as a tiny victory and hugs her tightly to him.

The brunette seems to be everywhere Kenzie is today. Thankfully it's media day and Carlos is there as well. He keeps a hand on her somewhere or lets her lean into him. It's comforting to her. 

Eventually, it's just Carlos, Daniel, Kenzie and the girl at a table for lunch. Daniel hesitated before sitting down and now he sort of looks like he wishes he would have sat somewhere else.

The girl, bless her, smiles shyly and says hello. She introduces herself, Roxy, and Kenzie can tell she's nervous. She's also much prettier than Kenzie originally thought and younger. She has a lack of confidence to her, probably due to age, and Kenzie finds it interesting that Danie would go for that.

Daniel has been looking where Carlos has his arm around Kenzie all day. It's making him uncomfortable for reasons he can't exactly explain. Kenzie had been spending a lot of time with Carlos and very little with him. Daniel thought she wasn't interested so he found someone who was. Actually, Roxy sort of found him. It's an odd situation and he's not exactly sure about it but she's pretty and fun and he's going to see where it goes.

When they arrive back at the hotel, Kenzie punches the elevator button. She leans more into Carlos and he kisses her head. She feels sad but content with him. When they get to their floor, Carlos walks her to her door and wraps her in a hug. "You know where I am if you need me." She nods in response and he kisses her temple then enters the room next to hers.

Kenzie showers, then sleeps. Well, she tries to sleep. She's exhausted, mentally and physically and it's only Thursday. She gives it an hour of tossing, turning and overthinking before she knocks on the adjoining door to Carlos' room. When he answers, his hair is messy and he's only in boxers. If she wasn't so sad, she would take time to really enjoy the man in front of her.

"Kenzie?" Carlos says, his voice raspy with sleep.

She doesn't need to say anything; she starts crying and Carlos wraps her in a hug. "Oh, princesa. Come." He walks her to the bed and lays her down.

Carlos disappears back into Kenzie's room and returns a few minutes later with her pillow, phone and charger. He plugs her phone in and fluffs up her pillow before putting it on the bed. Kenzie places it under her head and looks up at Carlos.

"Thanks." She says softly.

"Anytime, Kenzie. Whatever you need, I am here for you." Carlos says as he gets back into bed and pulls Kenzie closer. She cuddles into his side breathing in his scent. It's either his cologne or body wash, but it's incredibly comforting to her. Carlos reaches over and flips off the light switch and darkness surrounds them but it's not as intimidating as when she was alone. "Sleep now, princesa. I've got you." He places a kiss on her head and relaxes, causing her to relax too. Within minutes she's asleep.

The next day Kenzie is able to keep to the Ferrari garage and immediately after returns to the hotel to spend some time with Carlos. It's nice when they can spend time just the two of them. They watch some movie Carlos has been wanting to see and then he sits in her room looking over data while she types out some transcripts. It's quiet but it's comfortable and Kenzie feels safe. Daniel texts her a few times but she knows the brunette is still around so she doesn't bother responding.

On Saturday, Carlos gets pole. Kenzie is so excited she runs up to him and jumps in his arms. He catches her easily and they're lost in a little moment. Caco is just behind her though and she's all of a sudden squeezed between the two Spaniards. Daniel is second and after the press conference, Kenzie notices the brunette congratulating him with a kiss. He has the sense to look sorry when he accidentally makes eye contact with Kenzie.

There's a flood of texts from him later that evening and she ignores every one of them. She doesn't want an explanation, he doesn't owe her one, they weren't anything. Carlos asks why her phone won't stop during dinner and when she says it's all Daniel, he takes her phone reading through the messages. They're mostly apologies. Saying, the girl is an old friend who came to watch the race and he didn't know the girl wanted to be more than friends. Whatever. They're all bad excuses if you ask Kenzie. He has a choice in this, Kenzie or Roxy. He chose.

She finds herself wishing Daniel's car will have some sort of mechanical failure on Sunday. Not anything bad or unsafe because she doesn't want anything to happen to him, but just something to make his drive uncomfortable or impossible. She doesn't get her wish but she keeps it to herself how happy she is when Daniel is tenth and Carlos wins.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Kenzie meets Carlos back in Italy two days before they should leave for the race. It will be Carlos' first race in Monza as a Ferrari driver and he's nervously excited. His family will be attending and she's happy for him that they are able to be there.

Carlos is sitting across from Kenzie at a lunch table in Maranello and they're talking about the upcoming race when Mariette, a marketing person, comes to sit next to Carlos. Kenzie knows her facial expression is anything but pleasant as the girl shamelessly flirts, putting her hand on Carlos' arm and batting her eyes. She's pretty, Italian, tan, dark, long hair and a soft face. Kenzie's whole body reacts to this girl being so touchy with Carlos, it aches.

"Carlos! Are you excited for your first Monza race? It's going to be spectacular. You're going to be spectacular." She giggles and Kenzie wants to throw up.

"I am. It will be very special. My family will be here to support me too." He doesn't seem phased by the girl.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to introduce me." Mariette says and Kenzie thinks that's an odd thing to say. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Kenzie's whole body goes tense, her face feels hot and she can feel tears behind her eyes. She's finding it difficult to breath, like an elephant is sitting on her chest.

"Yes, of course." Carlos smiles warmly at the girl who places a quick kiss to his cheek before she gets up to leave.

Kenzie's whole world falls apart right then. There is nothing worse than seeing the person you love with someone else. It's in this moment, Kenzie has put an emotion to all her feelings for Carlos: love. She's in love. She's not sure if he ever felt the same but it's clearly too late now.

After forcing herself through the rest of her day, Kenzie arrives home and throws her things on the floor of the entryway. She's tired and sad and she can't be bothered to do anything more productive than order pizza and shower. She puts on her favorite sleep pants and an old sweatshirt from university. She's on the couch eyeing the pizza and her phone pings. She thinks about ignoring it but instead presses the button to open her texts. It's Daniel and Kenzie wishes she would have left it alone.

She opens Daniel's text though to hopefully stop thinking about Carlos. **I understand you don't want to talk about us. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to end this way. 💛** She looks at the little yellow heart and sighs. Daniel is Carlos' teammate and she knows she'll be around him during the season. She sends a reply. 💛

Kenzie loves her job, she really does. But the Thursday of any type of home race is her least favorite thing about it. It's chaotic and the fans are crazy. She's never experienced Italian fans and wow, are they overbearing. Luckily, they love Carlos. She can't imagine how her day would go if they didn't. They're at the seventh or eighth thing they've done today, Kenzie is tired, and she has a headache. It's an interview with the Spanish media and Kenzie doesn't understand much of what's being said. Sometimes she wishes she would have listened to her step dad and taken Spanish instead of French. Naomi is sweet but today Kenzie would just like her to wrap it up now so she can go get some pain medicine and be away from Carlos. When Carlos finally stands and hugs Naomi, Kenzie silently thanks all the available and listening Gods that it's over.

"Hungry?" Carlos asks as he walks to stand next to Kenzie.

She groans, she hasn't really eaten since the Mariette incident. She just can't force herself. "I have a headache."

"Let's get you back then." Carlos puts a hand on her back; she flinches at the contact and he removes it frowning.

When they get to the Ferrari hospitality Caco is in Carlos' room waiting.

"Do you have anything for a headache?" Kenzie asks falling into the nearest chair.

"I don't, but I know where we can get some. Come on." He pulls Kenzie back up and out the door.

"I will be in the cafe in ten." Carlos calls out as they exit.

Caco leads Kenzie to the medical office and asks the nurse for some medicine. Once Kenzie has taken it, Caco pulls her out into the hallway.

"About Marriete." Caco starts. "Did you know she and Carlos were a thing?"

Kenzie looks up with sad eyes. She shakes her head. "Carlos is very private." She shrugs.

"But he loves you." Caco shakes his head and takes Kenzie's hands in his. "I know he does. And you love him too. He said you told him you needed to take a break from men. So he moved on."

Kenzie doesn't have anything to say to that. She doesn't know what Carlos actually feels for her. He's never said. She however had said she should take a break from men. She didn't realize he would move on so quickly.

"Look, I know you think he loved me, maybe I thought so too, but clearly, we're wrong. So." She stops because she doesn't have anything else to say.

Caco sighs loudly, placing his arm around her. "I'm sorry Kenz. So, so sorry."

They get lunch and sit down with Carlos who is with Mariette. They're laughing and Kenzie doesn't want to be around them, but she doesn't have a good enough reason to leave right now. Rupert joins them soon after. Caco sticks close to Kenzie. He asks her what the rest of the afternoon looks like and she says they have five more media events before Carlos has a technical meeting about free practice for tomorrow.

"I hate these big media days. I barely get to see you." Mariette whines. Kenzie isn't one to dislike someone simply for the sake of disliking someone, but she dislikes Mariette. She doesn't have any reason except she seems to be dating Carlos and that was supposed to be Kenzie's place.

"This is part of my job. You know that." Carlos says calmly. He's always so damn calm.

"Yeah but you spend so much time with Kenzie." The way she's looking at Kenzie now, with a little challenge in her eyes, Kenzie wants to slap her.

"Marie." Carlos says in a slight warning tone.

"What? You talk about her all the time, you're always with her. It makes me insecure." Mariette says raising her voice a little.

"Kenzie is only my assistant." Carlos smiles at Kenzie but she can't bring herself to return it. She sees the confusion in Carlos' eyes at her lack of response. "Kenz?" He says softly.

"Yep. Assistant. That's all I am." She says sharply.

Kenzie is standing before she even realizes it and turns to Carlos. He looks like he's suddenly realized his mistake. "I can't, I. My head hurts." Caco tries to stop her from walking away but she shakes her head and waves him off. He looks to Carlos and finds his cousin isn't reacting at all.

Carlos sits stunned. Stunned because he saw the look of hurt on Kenzie's face. He caused that. Now, she's walked out. He surely caused that too. Every fiber in his body tells him to go after Kenzie and against all of them, he stays. It won't help anything right now and she's probably going to Charlotte anyway.

Kenzie is walking through the paddock and has tears streaming down her face. She's heading for McLaren but she's not even sure if Charlotte will be there or available. She texts Adalina telling her she's not feeling well, not a lie, asking if she can cover Carlos' press for the rest of the day. Kenzie texts Charlotte to see where she is. Kenzie's standing outside the McLaren hospitality when Lando comes to get her. He leads her in and says Charlotte will be back soon. He sits with her on the couch and holds her as he rubs her back. Lando is like family and Kenzie relaxes next to him. There's a knock at the door and when Lando opens it Sebastian is stood outside.

"Hey! What do we do if - Kenzie? What happened? Are you okay?" Seb walks into the room and sits next to her. Lando looks at her to be sure she's fine with Seb being there and she nods.

The two men spend time trying to take her mind off whatever happened. She won't explain it to them. She doesn't want to bring them into it but Seb has an idea anyway. He jokes that he's old and has a good eye.

When Charlotte comes back she's happily talking with Helen until she sees Kenzie. She drops on the couch and shoos everyone out. Once the door is closed Kenzie starts to cry a little harder and Charlotte hugs her. "What happened, Mac? Are you alright?" She asks pulling her head up to look at her.

She nods then changes her mind and shakes her head. "Carlos. He's seeing someone. I walked out. I thought he - I love him." Kenzie sobs at her admission.

"I know you do. It will be alright. Just relax. Lando has another interview in a few minutes. You wanna come? You can wear a hoodie to blend in." She smiles.

Kenzie feels sick. She hasn't eaten and her headache is even worse now from crying. She nods. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay, let me see." Charlotte calls Lando back in and he grabs a hoodie and some joggers for Kenzie to put on. Kenzie takes time to wipe her face and drink some water. A few minutes later she's walking with Charlotte, Harry, Seb and Lando to their next interview.

After the interview Lando looks at his phone. "Have you checked your phone, Kenz?" He asks.

"No." She says plainly.

"You probably should. Carlos is worried about you. He's sent me about a million messages. You're lucky they won't let him in McLaren anymore." Lando laughs a little at Kenzie's frown. "You walked out on him? You should talk with him." Lando suggests. "At least look at your phone."

"He's texted me too. He does seem worried." Charlotte adds.

Kenzie sighs. She should probably check her phone. She pulls it up and it lights up with notifications. Mostly all from Carlos or Caco - both trying to find her - a few from Rupert but he's just confused. She opens Caco's messages first. He just wants to know where she is, make sure she's okay. She sends a quick reply that yes, she's fine and with Charlotte. She opens Carlos' next. There are eight messages and a voicemail. She reads through his texts. Is she okay, he needs to talk with her, where is she, did she quit, more if she's okay, please text him. He sounds worried in the voicemail, but Kenzie can't bring herself to feel bad.

She hides at McLaren for a bit longer before calling a cab to take her back to the hotel. After a shower and tea, she lays in bed exhausted. Her headache from earlier still present. She's close to sleep when her phone pings. She sighs deeply picking it up. Carlos is asking if he can come talk. She replies not tonight and gets back a frowning face emoji in return. She doesn't care, she's not in the mood. She replies that she will see him tomorrow and tosses her phone across the bed.

The next morning Kenzie arrives downstairs early to wait for the vans to the track. She didn't sleep well and her headache is persistent. She's sitting with her head in her hands when a pair of feet appear. She already knows - Carlos. She takes a deep breath and looks up.

He's holding a cup of tea out to her and she can already smell it's her favorite. "Thanks." She says and takes a sip letting the hot liquid calm her.

"Did you sleep well?" He sounds like he's scared to speak to her.

"No. I slept like shit. How about you?" She doesn't say it maliciously just says it. Kenzie takes another sip of her tea and leans back.

"I also slept like shit. I don't like feeling cut off from you, Kenzie. It makes me unhappy to think you are unhappy or hurt. Especially when I cause it. How is your head?" Carlos gives her a sad look.

"Still hurts." Carlos thinks she's unhappy? He has no clue.

"I am sorry. I am also sorry for what Mariette said." Carlos smiles. Like this solves the problem. Kenzie could care less about what Mariette said, it's what Carlos said that really hurt.

She just nods as Adalina walks up to ask if she is feeling better and to let them know the van is here.

On the ride to the track Kenzie doesn't sit near Carlos like usual and she feels his eyes on her. Mariette is happily sitting next to him while Kenzie is next to Adalina and Daniel. She feels very lonely even if she's surrounded by so many people.

The day goes by slowly but eventually it ends. Carlos' family were present at the track today and they invite Kenzie for dinner that evening. She accepts to be polite, she's always loved his family, and around 7 she walks out of the elevator to meet them. Mr. and Mrs. Sainz, Blanca and Ana are there waiting and they greet Kenzie with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, even though they just saw her an hour ago. They're talking about Carlos Senior's latest rally adventure when Carlos and Mariette join them.

Kenzie is not sure why she didn't think about it, because it's so obvious, but of course Mariette would come as well. Kenzie takes a deep breath. Mariette doesn't acknowledge Kenzie and while Carlos notices the tension, Carlos Senior and Reyes seem unfazed. His sisters catch on quickly that something is off.

"Ah, we are all here, let's go, my dears." Carlos Senior says as he puts a hand on Reyes' shoulder then leads them out.

On the short walk to the restaurant, Ana and Blanca flank Kenzie. They link elbows and lean close to whisper. "What is going on between you and Carlos?" Ana says hushed.

"And don't lie!" Blanca adds.

Kenzie lets out a defeated sigh. She's liked these two girls since the day they met. They are a little invasive, but they mean well. "A misunderstanding." Kenzie continues when Ana raises her eyebrows like Carlos does. "I misunderstood how much your brother cared about me. He doesn't apparently."

"That's a lie!" Ana says loudly and attracts the attention of the rest of the group. She shrinks down a bit laughing. In a more hushed tone says, "That's a lie! He loves you." Blanca nods along. "He thinks you hung the stars, MacKenzie.

"It's true. Why he is with her, I don't know." Blanca whispers.

"It doesn't matter. I'm only his assistant, he's said so himself. C'est la vie." Kenzie says smiling.

"Ce n'est pas la vie. What is wrong with him?" Ana says to Blanca. They've started speaking in hushed Spanish to each other like Kenzie doesn't exist. She can't help but look over at Mariette and Carlos. They're holding hands but Mariette is focused on Carlos' sisters and Kenzie, she looks annoyed. Kenzie sighs and smiles but Mariette does not return it. Kenzie doesn't have the energy to keep this up.

Dinner is nice and Kenzie thinks someone must have told the waiter who the two men are at the table because when he returns halfway through their meal, he's much more nervous than he was previously. Kenzie and Ana have a good laugh about it. Kenzie notes that Reyes doesn't really speak to Mariette, addressing most of her attention to her daughters and Kenzie, while Carlos Senior is busy talking with Carlos. They're at a long table, it comfortably seats six. Ana, Kenzie and Blanca are on one side, Reyes, Carlos Senior, and Carlos are on the other. Mariette is squeezed in at the end next to Carlos. She looks out of place, like she doesn't belong and if Kenzie's honest, Mariette doesn't belong.

Saturday comes and goes with a decent P5 in qualifying. Sunday is hectic. Kenzie wakes up half an hour late. She tells everyone to go on without her, thankful Carlos doesn't have any official press for a bit longer. She gets soap in her eyes during her rushed shower and burns her finger on her flat iron. She spills tea down her shirt and trips walking out the door. She forgets her paddock pass and has to go back to get it. She's finally in the elevator and leans against the cool wall. She just wants to crawl back in bed and start again.

The elevator stops on the second floor and the Sainz family steps in. They're surprised to see her still at the hotel, and honestly, she's surprised to still be there.

"Kenzie, do you need a ride to the track?" Reyes asks.

"Oh, uh, that would be wonderful. Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be a bother"

"No, no! You're family, Kenzie." She says and at least someone in his family thinks so.

When Mariette sees Kenzie come in with the Sainz's she looks visibly annoyed. They all sit down at the table and Carlos greets everyone. Mariette continues to have a sour look on her face and Kenzie notices that Reyes looks less than impressed with the girl.

"Nice of you to show up." Carlos jokes, smiling at Kenzie.

"Sorry. I don't even know what happened, but I was so tired. I must have hit off instead of snooze." She does feel bad.

"It's fine, Kenzie." Carlos says.

"Your first interview is in fifteen minutes with Charles. It's upstairs so we don't have to actually like, walk anywhere." Kenzie informs him.

At least there is that.


	8. Chapter 8

There is a break before the Spanish Grand Prix and the Sainz family has invited Kenzie, and Rupert over to the ranch for the few days leading up to it. Kenzie wants to decline but Blanca and Ana insist she accepts the invitation, so she does.

"I am so happy you are both here." Reyes greets Rupert and Kenzie as they enter the house. "Everyone is in the media room. Go, enjoy. We will call for dinner." She gently nudges Rupert and Kenzie in the direction of the mentioned room.

When they walk in Kenzie immediately notices Carlos. Mariette is sat almost on top of him and Rupert gags jokingly at the sight. Kenzie thinks she might gag for real though. She hates to see them that close. Blanca waves them over to the oversized couch and they sit down. Blanca moves close to Kenzie and pulls a blanket over them to get comfortable.

Kenzie isn't interested in the movie, which is a shame because her eyes keep wandering to Carlos. Mariette and Carlos are kissing and touching and Kenzie's heart hurts. Carlos isn't usually like that around people. When their lips aren't connected, Mariette won't stop talking. Kenzie tries to look anywhere else but it's almost like she enjoys torturing herself. Blanca notices and squeezes her arm.

"He will realize eventually." She puts an arm around Kenzie and squeezes her in a hug.

Kenzie rests her head on Blanca's shoulder and focuses more on the movie. Caco, who is sitting next to Carlos has enough and can't handle it.

"Either knock it off or take it upstairs! You're being disgusting!" He says in his authoritative tone.

Mariette looks like she wants to take it upstairs, but Carlos blushes and pushes her off his lap and onto the couch. He looks around the room and when his eyes meet Kenzie's he immediately looks away. She sighs deeply and turns back to the movie. She's still not interested so she closes her eyes and relaxes against Blanca.

The next day at lunch Caco is talking about a new little restaurant in town that he took his girlfriend to last week. It sounds cute and possibly romantic depending who you went with.

"Oh, MacKenzie, do you think you could make reservations for Carlos and I?" Mariette asks.

Kenzie doesn't know exactly how to react to that request, so she just laughs it off.

"I'm serious. A table for two around eight, maybe?" She looks at Carlos for confirmation.

"Why would Kenzie need to make us reservations?" Carlos asks.

"Well she is your assistant. I just thought she could do it for us." Mariette shrugs like it's the simplest thought ever.

"Oh, you see, I would love to, but I don't speak Spanish." Kenzie acts disappointed.

"Ugh. You really should learn Spanish if you want to be a better assistant to Carlos." Mariette says coldly. "I'm not even sure how you've made it this long. He's keeping you because you're his friend I suppose."

Everyone stops but Kenzie has no reply to that. She agrees, she probably should learn Spanish, but she doesn't think it makes her less of an assistant for not knowing it.

"That is enough." Carlos Senior finally says. "MacKenzie is Carlos' assistant, not yours Mariette. Furthermore, she is his assistant for racing matters only. Otherwise she is a treasured family friend, like a second daughter to me. She will be treated accordingly in this house." He smiles at Kenzie and she gives a shy smile back mouthing 'thank you'.

The atmosphere is tense after that. Kenzie feels safe there with the Sainz family. She knows she's loved by them. She knows how they feel about her, well, except Carlos. Mariette is sulking next to Carlos and he's trying to console her. It's ridiculous really. As Kenzie rolls her eyes something wet and cold rubs against her thigh. Pinion.

He looks up at her like he understands everything that's happening. Like he's apologizing for Carlos. He rests his head on her thigh and she scratches behind his ears.

"That dog likes you more than he likes me. And I'm the one who watches him while Carlos is gone." Ana laughs. "He probably wants a walk."

"I'll go. I'll just follow the path. I'd like to sit for a bit at the point." The sun is going down and Kenzie knows how pretty it is there.

"You want company?" Carlos asks.

"No, better not." Kenzie throws a look to Mariette as she gets up. Carlos looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't.

"Come Pinion!" The dog has a last look at his owner before he follows Kenzie.

She's sitting on the little bench at the point just watching the sun go down when she hears someone on the path. She sighs deeply. She doesn't care who it is as long as it's not Carlos or Mariette. To her surprise, it's Reyes.

"I know. You said you didn't want company, but I think you could use some." Reyes sits next to her and puts her arm around Kenzie. Kenzie instinctively rests her head on Reyes' shoulder. "I see the way you look at Carlos. Like he is the only thing that makes you whole. He can break you or mend you and you'd let him do either, sometimes he does both. If he makes his choice, and it's that girl, I will not stand for it. We do not approve of her. What Senior said tonight is true. We value you beyond just a family friend, you grew up here. You are like a daughter to us. We love you and you are always welcome here. We will always be there for you. I need you to know these things, MacKenzie." Reyes rubs her arm.

"Thank you. You're all such an important part of my life. I love you all." She looks from the older woman to the ground. "Especially Carlos. What you observe is true, about how I feel." A tear escapes.

"No, no, my dear. He is not worth your tears. Promise me, you will have your fun, just as Carlos seems to be having his. Promise me, MacKenzie." Reyes holds her face in her hands.

Kenzie nods. "I promise."

"Good. Now let us get this one back to the house." She nods to Pinion and Kenzie swears the dog understands them because he starts walking back up the path.

By the time they get back to the patio they are laughing and walking arm in arm. Reyes kisses Kenzie's head before she releases her to sit by Caco and Rupert. Caco smiles knowingly. He knows his aunt has a soft spot in her heart for Kenzie.

Pinion seems a little restless as Carlos and Mariette are both calling him to come. Once Kenzie is settled Pinion sits at her feet and Kenzie smiles to herself. She knows Carlos feels like dogs are good judge of character in people. She looks at Carlos and smirks. "Looks like I have a friend."

"Silly dog." Carlos sighs. "You know, he will probably sleep in your room too."

"Good, I need company." Kenzie smiles and she'd rather not talk to Carlos anymore tonight if she's honest. She feels she can't really be herself with Mariette staring daggers at her. She turns to Caco and he laughs shaking his head.

"That dog will prove us all right you know." He leans down to scratch Pinions back.

Kenzie hopes so.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel's girlfriend doesn't last long, he mentions something about her being insecure and upset that he didn't bring her with him to every race. Kenzie knew deep down that the girls age and insecurities would probably get in the way. Kenzie and Daniel have been spending some time together recently. When she told Carlos she was going to LA with Daniel, Carlos told her he thought it was a bad idea, but Kenzie doesn't see why. It's not like he should care anyway. Her and Daniel talked, they've moved on.

It's a Saturday during an off week and Daniel has a friend who is getting married. He's invited Kenzie as his plus one and she's agreed to go. They're getting ready in his house and when Daniel walks downstairs Kenzie knows she's staring. He looks good. He takes her hand and spins her around admiring her dress.

"Even the bride will be jealous of you today, Kenz." Daniel says with a sincere smile.

Kenzie hates how he can still set off butterflies in her stomach. "You look very handsome yourself."

They're walking from the ceremony to the venue for the reception when Daniel takes Kenzie's hand. He squeezes and smiles down at her. The butterflies make another appearance and she attempts to relax.

"That was really pretty, huh?" He asks.

"Beautiful." She keeps it short. The less she has to say right now the better.

"What do you imagine your wedding will be like?" He asks and he looks interested in the answer.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess it will depend on who I marry, right? I imagine a small wedding with only the most important people but who knows." She shrugs. As a little girl she dreamed of a huge wedding in a billowing gown. Now, as her friends get married and plan weddings and she has to be in them, she's not so sure. She thinks small is better.

"Yeah, I guess it would depend." Daniel looks lost in thought after that and he unconsciously rubs his thumb over Kenzie's knuckles.

Daniel is the only person Kenzie knows at the wedding besides Michael, well the only person she knows personally. There are some famous people here she knows of. She sticks close to Daniel during the reception, which is difficult because Daniel is, of course, the life of a party. He knows almost everyone and if he doesn't know them yet, he will. He's friendly and outgoing and people love him. Kenzie smiles and plays along but it's not until she's handed some champagne that she really relaxes.

A slow song comes on and Daniel pulls Kenzie in close. "Dance with me?" Kenzie giggles and puts her arms around Daniel. "This was fun. Not every day you get to see your friend get married." Daniel comments.

"Yeah. It's crazy thinking that my friends are starting to get married and have babies on purpose." Kenzie says wrinkling her nose a bit.

"I don't know. I kind of like the idea. I'm sure it's not so scary when you meet the person you're supposed to do it with." Daniel spins Kenzie around to the music.

She hums in response, but they stay silent after that. Both lost in their own thoughts. The song ends and she's brought back to life by the sound of the Cupid Shuffle. She loves this song and makes Daniel stay to dance with her. They have a great time dancing and drinking for the rest of the night.

When it's time to leave Daniel takes Kenzie's hand and leads them to the waiting taxi. He holds her close during the ride and hugs her against him as they walk up his drive. She knows what's coming when they enter the door and she's not going to stop it. Reyes' words echo in her head. She's going to have her fun.

As soon as the door is closed, Kenzie's back is pushed against it. Daniel is so close. Kenzie feels his breath against the exposed skin of her neck. She feels his nose graze her collar bone and it travels up her neck to her ear. His breath is hot and it tickles.

"If you don't want this, tell me now, Kenzie." Daniel whispers.

"I do want this. Please." She breathes out and catches the breath back when Daniel bites at her neck.

"Good girl." He kisses from her neck down to her chest and back up the other side. He pulls back to look at her and he looks as gone as she feels. He pulls her body from against the door and leads her upstairs to the bedroom. She's pushed against the doorframe and he runs his hands up her sides. "Take this off." His voice is husky and demanding. She complies.

When she's left in her matching panties and bra, she helps Daniel with his shirt. "So many buttons" She says against his lips. Daniel lays back on the bed bringing Kenzie with him. She straddles his middle and grinds down. He's hard and she loves the feeling; she did that to him. She hasn't been with someone in a long time and Daniel is near the top of her list.

It's Kenzie's turn to kiss Daniel's skin and she takes advantage of him having his shirt off. She kisses his neck, his lips, his chest and his abs, nipping at the skin every so often. His hands are roaming over her body wherever they can reach until he sits up and claims her lips again and grabs her ass in his large hands. He flips them so she's on the bed now and with her new angle Kenzie reaches to take care of Daniel's pants. She needs them off, now.

He kicks off his shoes and helps her while his lips make a trail over her body. "Daniel. Please."

He picks his head up and looks into her eyes. "Please what, doll?"

"Fuck me." She knows what she wants, and she needs him right now.

Daniel groans and runs his hand to her center. "Did I make you that wet? Just thinking about what I will do to you?." He smiles as his lips cover the exposed skin of her chest and he works to take off her bra. He pinches her nipples once they're exposed and Kenzie moans. "You like that?" He gets a nod in reply. Daniel smacks her hip lightly. "Be a good girl. Take these off." As Kenzie does Daniel rids himself of his underwear too. Now fully naked, Kenzie takes him in and he does the same with her.

"You're beautiful, Kenzie. Absolutely beautiful." Daniel leans in and kisses her and it's much softer than before. "You're sure?" Daniel asks as he pulls back to look at her.

"I'm so sure." She groans when she feels Daniel's length between her legs. "Please. Ruin me."

"As you wish."

He groans as he's pushing in. Kenzie is tight and wet and Daniel almost cums right then. He stops when he's fully inside her just to enjoy the feeling and to calm down. He fucks into her slowly listening to her moans and gasps. She enjoys the feeling, but she needs more. "I want to ride you." She says and Daniel can't deny, he wants that too.

He pulls from her and lays on his back. Kenzie straddles him and drops down. Once he's inside her again she grinds down and moves in circles. "Fuck, Daniel. You feel so good." Kenzie is a moaning mess.

Daniel reaches a hand up and grabs at her hair pulling her down to him. "You are so fucking hot." He just needs to feel her soft lips on his, her tongue exploring his mouth. He uses the hand in her hair to connect their lips and angle her how he needs.

"I'm so close." She gets out and it seems like Daniel knows exactly what to do. He flips them so Kenzie is once again on the bed. Daniel moves expertly hitting all the right angles for Kenzie. She's a mess and when Daniel leans down to her and whispers in her ear, "Be good. Cum for me, princess." She does. Daniel doesn't stop and soon after Kenzie's walls stop contracting around him, he's close. He pulls out and Kenzie takes him in her hand. She's stroking him quickly and when she runs her thumb over his tip, he explodes on her chest. They take a minute to just calm down before they both get off the bed to clean up.

Once they're clean and back in bed, Daniel cuddles Kenzie from behind. She's content to stay like that for now. She knows in the morning this could be weird. Or not, it's Daniel. She feels his body relax and he places one last kiss on her shoulder before he's asleep. She follows shortly after.

The next morning is not weird, in fact, it's oddly domestic. Daniel makes them breakfast and they eat it on the porch. Kenzie imagines doing this all the time. Michael comes over around one and is surprised to see Kenzie there. She can tell he wants to ask but when Daniel goes to get changed, he smacks Kenzie's ass, hard, and it's all Michael needs to understand what's happening here.

"Mate, Kenzie again? I mean, she's great. I can't believe she's going along with this. What is going on, actually?" Michael asks. They've walked down to Daniel's private gym now.

"I don't know. We went to the wedding last night and then came back and had sex - which was amazing - then slept cuddling and this morning I woke up and made us breakfast. It feels nice, ya know? I'm not sure what's happening or going to happen. Probably nothing but it's nice for now. I can see myself with her, Mike." Daniel shrugs. He's never felt like that about anyone except maybe his first girlfriend. It scares him.

Kenzie and Daniel spend a lot of time together over the next few weeks and it bothers Carlos. A lot. Daniel hurt her before, who is to say he won't do it again. Caco and Rupert and pretty much everyone reminds him he could prevent her getting hurt if he was the one dating her. He tries to push that out of his mind though he's mostly unsuccessful. This time seems to be different with her and Daniel. They're not really going on dates or anything just hanging out. Daniel's hand is always on Kenzie somewhere. They whisper and giggle and it's just annoying. But, Kenzie seems happier than she has been in a while so Carlos can't complain too much.


	10. Chapter 10

They're in France for the race and it happens to be MacKenzie's favorite holiday back home. The 4th of July. It's summer, the weather is always great, they have hamburgers and hot dogs, there's usually a bonfire and lots of fireworks. It's more of an atmosphere thing but she's sad to once again be on the road in a foreign country instead of home celebrating.

She doesn't get to celebrate anything at the moment because Carlos has a DNF at no fault of his own. His cars just sort of stopped working. He is grumpy, it's his fourth of the season. While Kenzie would usually be overly sympathetic to him, she isn't. He has Mariette for that. She's finding it difficult but she can't seem to juggle being his friend and assistant while his girlfriend is incredibly critical of her every step of the way. She gives him a pat on the back and says she's sorry for his luck but nothing more. Caco hugs him and Rupert takes his things. His interviews are quick then they walk back in silence.

He stops suddenly and Kenzie stops a few steps ahead of him. She turns looking back and he looks exhausted. "Kenzie, I can't stand this." He motions between them. "It's like we don't even know each other. I hate it." He shifts his eyes from the ground to her.

She bites her lip. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't be all the things you need right now. You have Mariette for some of them."

"What if she isn't -" Carlos stops himself and sighs looking toward the sky.

Kenzie takes a few steps back and stops closer to Carlos. "I'm not sure what you're going to say, but only you can decide what she is to you. I'm sorry for your DNF." She takes a few steps more and gives Carlos a hug. She hasn't been this close to him in a long time and to be honest, she's missed it, missed him. She breathes in his scent. It's mixed with sweat and the smell of an F1 car, but it's still Carlos. She pulls back and smiles. "Let's get you back."

She may not get to celebrate anything with Carlos but what she does celebrate is Daniel's first place. Daniel takes advantage of it. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her back into his chest so he can whisper in her ear. "I have something special for you. Come with me."

It's dark and Kenzie can't imagine why they need to be trackside for whatever special thing he's done. Daniel pulls out his cellphone and sends a text. When he gets one back, he smiles and Kenzie thinks it's bigger than usual.

Suddenly, Kenzie hears the unmistakable whirr of a firework being shot into the sky and then the boom. Brilliant colors fill the sky as more fireworks start to go off and suddenly it's a huge display in front of them. She turns to Daniel who has laid out a picnic blanket on the ground for them to sit on. He reaches in a small bag she didn't notice before and pulls out a small American Flag. "Happy Fourth of July, Kenz." He leans in and kisses her cheek.

"You did all this for me? To celebrate Fourth of July?" She's awestruck that he would.

"Of course. I know it's your favorite holiday and you're sad you don't get to be home for it often. So, I brought it to you." He smiles and she melts a little. She kisses him hard and she makes a decision.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" She looks at him through her lashes.

"Whatever you want, princess." He kisses her again softly.

They exit the hotel room early the next morning, Daniel's flight doesn't leave for another few hours, but Kenzie has to go now. They stand outside elevator and kiss. Carlos walks up and he looks tired. He sees the couple standing there and he looks like he has a sudden realization. The realization of whose room is next to his. Of who he heard through the night. Kenzie smirks as the elevator pings announcing its arrival. This feels like a slight victory to her.

On the plane Carlos sits next to Kenzie and she's sort of surprised. Usually he sits with Mariette. "What did I do to get so lucky to sit next to the driver?" She's a little annoyed but tries to get past it.

"What did I do? Why won't you talk to me? I had to find out from Lando that Daniel created Fourth of July for you. I'm sorry by the way, I forgot."

"It's fine. I mean, yeah, he did. It was really special. I didn't think you'd be interested." She blushes.

"I'm always interested when it involves you. I love you, Kenzie." Carlos looks at her softly and takes her hand.

What the hell? What is she supposed to say to that? Is it a true confession of love? Just a friend thing? She says the first thing that comes to her mind. "I'll keep that in mind." He lets go of her hand. She smiles and puts her headphones on. What is happening?


	11. Chapter 11

Abu Dhabi is always such a relaxed race. Everyone knows it's the end and they get to rest after. Once the fireworks explode and all the smoke settles there is a calm feeling across the paddock. In terms of relief, it's like canceling plans you didn't want to attend in the first place.

Carlos is laying on his massage table while Rupert moves his body to get all the kinks out. Kenzie is sat on the floor in the corner. She's texting with Daniel who is asking to see her.

Rupert finishes and then heads off to get dinner for Carlos. Kenzie stands up once Carlos sits on the table. "Feel better now?" She asks and Carlos nods.

"I"ll be back late." She says as she moves to the door.

"You're going to him?" Carlos asks, voice deep.

Kenzie stops and turns around. "Daniel? Yes, I'm going to see Daniel."

Carlos slides off the table and walks closer to Kenzie. "I worry about you." Carlos takes her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Carlos. It's different this time." She feels tense in his hold, but she wants to relax.

"You can still get hurt." He warns her like she doesn't already know.

"It's better than being alone." She snaps.

"You don't have to be alone, Kenzie." Carlos reaches a hand up to cup her cheek and his thumb strokes across it. He looks deep into her eyes and he leans in. Their lips are so close Kenzie can feel his breath against hers and then their lips touch. She enjoys the moment because she's not sure why it's happening or if it ever will again. She's wanted to kiss Carlos again ever since the last time, so, she kisses back. It's soft, this kiss, but also hot because it's Carlos who is kissing her.

When Carlos pulls back, he lets his forehead rest on hers and breathes in deeply. He wraps his arms around her tightly, protectively. She relaxes and feels safe. Her phone buzzes breaking the little magic bubble they were in. He kisses her lips once again quickly.

"Go if you want."

"You're with Mariette, Carlos." She smiles at Carlos then walks out.

Once she shuts the door, she stands in the little hallway for a moment just to collect herself. Carlos kissed her. She's so confused.

When she gets to Daniel, he can tell something is off with her. When he asks, she doesn't want to tell him because, it's Daniel and she's not sure what's happening here either. He doesn't stop though and it's the way they're lying on the bed and how he's rubbing her side, she breaks. She doesn't tell him about Carlos, instead she kisses him, needy. It's slow and relaxed and there is an unspoken agreement that it won't go further than this tonight. They lay in bed kissing and Daniel is rubbing her sides as she's playing with his hair. It's nice.

"Stay." Daniel says and Kenzie nods.

She wakes up early and she's comfortable in Daniel's arms. She snuggles in closer and he tightens his hold. She looks up and he's got a sleepy smile on his face. "Morning." She sighs and says it back to him. "Your phone was going crazy. I silenced it but you should maybe look."

Kenzie realizes then that she didn't tell anyone except Carlos she was going to Daniel's. She replies to a few people then pulls up Carlos' text.

::I mean what I said. You don't have to be alone.::  
::My plane leaves at 2.::

Daniel smiles because he's not an idiot. He knows Kenzie has a thing for Carlos. Anyone can see the way she looks at him. "You know, if Carlos is offering . . ." He lets his voice trail off.

Kenzie's head shoots up to look at him and Daniel doesn't miss the sad expression. "I don't know what he's offering. He kissed me yesterday." She blushes and looks at Daniel apologetically. "But he's with Mariette." She offers, hoping it will dull the sting of Daniel finding out Carlos kissed her just before he did.

"Kenz, if you think he could want you, you should try. This," he gestures between them. "is great. But not if you are always thinking about what else you could have." Daniel runs his knuckles over her cheek.

"Thanks, Daniel. Can we just, stay, for now?" She asks and Daniel nods pulling her in close again.

Kenzie doesn't get to talk with Carlos besides the usual 'Have a good Christmas' before they leave. He kisses her cheek, much too close to her lips and she gets a shiver.

When she's finally settled on the plane home, she relaxes into the seat. She's ready to be home with her mom and her friends. She needs time away from everything. Everyone. The older woman in the next seat offers her a warm smile and she smiles back before she rests her head against the seat and closes her eyes. 

Kenzie spends New Year's Eve with Daniel in LA. It's already been planned for months and she feels bad cancelling even if she knows Daniel would understand. She's still not completely decided about Carlos. They haven't really talked since Christmas. She knows in the grand scheme of things this is not a huge problem but for her life, at this moment, it is. Daniel has a small party for New Years. He is by Kenzie's side for most of the night until she leaves to use the bathroom. She heads upstairs to Daniel's room. It's quiet and she leans against the bedroom window just looking out at the party below. She's not much of a partier if she's honest. She sees Lando outside and she smiles. At least she was able to convince him to come here too.

She's interrupted when the bedroom door flings open and two people stumble in. One has tattoos on his arms and curly brown hair. Daniel. The other, well, the other is some model. Kenzie doesn't know that for sure, but she must be, no one just looks like that. It's difficult to see exactly who she is because her lips are locked with Daniel's. Kenzie clears her throat since the couple still hasn't seen her and they freeze.

"Sorry. I'll just, uh, leave you to it then." Kenzie smiles and walks out the door. She's not upset. It's sort of a relief. He's made her decision for her.

What she doesn't expect to happen is Daniel coming after her. "Kenz! MacKenzie, wait! Please." She does.

Turning around slowly she sees Daniel rushing down the stairs to meet her. She doesn't say anything, there is nothing to say. Yes, they've been spending a lot of time together. Yes, they've been having sex. Yes, they're oddly domestic. Yes, Kenzie has feelings for him. But no, they aren't officially a couple, haven't even talked about it. She doesn't love him the way she does Carlos, but she could, maybe.

"Kenzie? I don't know what to say." Daniel starts.

"You don't have to say anything." Kenzie replies.

"Yes, I do. I just, alcohol. I'm so, so, sorry, please don't leave. I just -" He's cut off by Kenzie resting her hand on his mouth.

"Daniel. What are you going on about?" She asks.

"Us." He looks at her confused.

"We've haven't talked about an us. Whatever you're going to do with that girl is fine. She's way hotter than me. I'm not mad or whatever you're thinking. A little upset it's not me, but hey." She shrugs her shoulders. "So, whatever you were about to do, go do it."

Daniel frowns. "I don't want to now. I want to be with you."

Kenzie shakes her head. "No, you don't, Daniel." She lets her shoulders drop. "If you wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have been with her at all. Alcohol or not. I'm not mad, I promise. I just know when I've been beaten, and she definitely beats me." Kenzie gives a small smile and nods behind Daniel.

When he turns around the girl in question is at the top of the stairs leaning on the railing. She's waiting to see what will happen. Daniel turns back to Kenzie and reaches his hand to her cheek.

"I think I was falling in love with you, Kenz." Daniel says sincerely.

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "I'm not so sure, Daniel. Go. Before she leaves." Kenzie takes Daniel's hand and moves it from her face then turns to walk down the remaining steps.

She winds her way through the crowd and finds Lando talking with Max and Michael. "Hey." She says as Lando wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head on her shoulder nuzzling in. "You are my favorite person. Shhh. Don't tell the others."

"Have you been drinking? Has he been drinking?" She asks.

Everyone, including Lando, nods. She strokes through his hair and Lando leans into it like a cat. "Hmm. S'nice."

Kenzie looks down at Lando and smiles warmly.

"What has Daniel done then?" Michael asks like he has a sixth sense or something for when Daniel fucks up.

"Nothing. Why?" Kenzie answers too quickly.

"Where is he then?" Michael questions crossing his arms.

"His room." Kenzie says. She's not lying at least.

"Why are you here?" Michael just won't let it go, huh?

"Look, he's with some girl. Before you go off, I'm fine." She smiles and hopes it's not sad.

"He's a dumbass." Michael states matter-of-factly but doesn't elaborate.

"Who?" Daniel asks walking up to the group. He smiles shyly at Kenzie but doesn't move to stand near her.

"You. You were with another girl?" Max asks.

"How dumb can you get?" Michael asks. "Look at her! She's perfect." He motions to Kenzie.

"Hey! S'my favorite person!" Lando slurs moving to stand in front of Kenzie protectively. He starts to sway though and Max catches him placing him back against Kenzie.

"Yeah mate, and she's bloody perfect for this idiot." Michael throws his hands up and walks away.

"I'm starting to get really tired." Lando says squeezing her waist.

"That would be the alcohol." Everyone laughs. "Come on, we can go."

Back in her hotel room, Kenzie is curled up on her bed with Lando. The Brit insisted he needed a babysitter. They take a selfie and they both look a mess. Lando's drunk and exhausted. Kenzie, despite her best efforts, let some tears fall. Both of them have had a shower so their hair is wet and they're in pajamas.

Kenzie pulls up Instagram and posts two pictures. The first is Daniel, Max, Lando, Michael and her just before guests began to arrive at Daniel's. They are all dressed up for the party and look so fancy. The second picture is the selfie she just took with Lando. She captions the pictures, _How it started, how it's ending. Not the plan but I can't imagine a better person to start the new year with!_

An ocean away Carlos is in bed already. It's the new year in Madrid and he's exhausted. Their annual family party was a mess. He saw the picture of Kenzie and Daniel earlier, Lando had posted it. She looked so beautiful. And happy. Carlos just wants her happy, but he wishes she was happy with him. After he saw the picture, his mood soured. He and Mariette got into a fight and he decided to end their relationship. It was a long time coming and what better way to start a new year?


	12. Chapter 12

It's late January and time to start a new year of racing. Carlos meets Rupert in Italy to start preseason training. Kenzie arrives just after her birthday. Lando has told Carlos what happened with Daniel and Carlos is going to take advantage of his mistake. Carlos has set up a surprise dinner for her. He's picking her up from the airport and bringing her back to his place. Rupert and Caco helped Carlos set up his porch with fairy lights and he bought new furniture. It looks nice and cozy. Kenzie likes cozy things.

He's waiting in the airport for her and when he sees her, he feels like a small child on Christmas morning. She's walking quickly to him and when she stands in front of him, he's nervous.

"Hi" Kenzie says.

"Hola." Carlos replies.

They're both nervous. Carlos takes Kenzie's bags and they walk to his car. A few people stop him for an autograph, but they get out quickly enough. They talk about their holiday and her birthday on the way back to his apartment. Carlos can't help but think about his porch, decorated in everything Kenzie loves. He's gone through a lot of trouble to make it perfect and even if it doesn't have the desired outcome, he knows she'll love it all the same. As they arrive at his place, he says that they can have dinner out on the porch after she settles in and gets comfortable.

Half an hour later, showered and changed, Kenzie walks downstairs. She walks into the living room and Carlos is sitting on the couch watching something on his phone. "Ah, feel better?" She nods.

"Good. Ready for dinner? I made your favorite Spanish dish." He looks pleased with himself.

"Really? I'm impressed." She smirks.

Carlos gets up putting a hand on her back to guide her outside. Just before they walk out Carlos puts his hands over her eyes. "I have a surprise, if you'll let me."

"Of course. Just don't let me fall." She replies.

"Never." Carlos whispers. He's close to her neck and she shivers feeling his hot breath in contrast to the cool air coming from the opened door.

They walk outside and Kenzie's senses are heightened because she can't see. She hears everything crunch under her feet, she smells the paella, she feels Carlos' warm hands on her as he guides her around. They don't go far before he stops her.

"Don't move. Keep your eyes shut." He whispers to her and she nods.

She can tell a light has been turned on even with her closed eyes. Carlos is back behind her and his hands are on her waist. "Open your eyes, princesa."

When she does Kenzie is taken back by what she sees. Carlos has transformed his porch and the small garden. It looks absolutely stunning. She turns around to look at him.

"It's, magical!" Kenzie gives Carlos a hug. "Is this all for me?"

Carlos nods. "Go on, look around."

Kenzie takes her time looking. There is so much detail. He's strung twinkle lights in the trees and it looks just like her favorite spot at Disney Springs in Orlando. She's noticed a playlist of her favorite songs playing. Whatever table and chairs were there have been replaced by a couch with blankets and pillows. There is a projector and a sheet draped on the far wall with her favorite movie playing.

Carlos is sat watching her look around and he smiles wide when she gets to his favorite part. Strung along the side he's put pictures of the two of them, in order from date taken. It shows their friendship through the years. Kenzie takes in each photo, reliving each memory. She's so happy, so calm, she feels so loved in this moment, it's overwhelming.

"Carlos, I don't know what to say. This is amazing." She turns around and Carlos has stood up and is making his way to her.

He takes her in a hug and kisses her forehead. "Say you'll be with me. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I was so scared of how I felt because I'd never felt something so strongly before. I'm so sure now, that you're the one. I am in love with you, MacKenzie." Carlos pulls back and smiles stroking her cheek.

Kenzie smiles up at him. "I have always loved you, Carlos. I don't think I will ever stop." She leans in and kisses him. They eventually pull apart long enough to enjoy dinner and each other's company.

That night they lay in bed kissing and enjoying being close like this. They enjoy knowing how they feel and what they mean to each other. There's no uncertainty anymore. Kenzie falls asleep with her head on Carlos' chest and his arms around her. She's never been so content.

"Good morning, Carlos." She grumbles. "Just so you know, I'm not a morning person."

"Oh, I know." He pulls back to look at her better.

She mumbles something and wiggles around a little.

"Well, we have all day. You can take all the time you need to wake up. Is there anything that can help?" He looks down at her and their eyes meet.

She nods and Carlos can see even though she is sleepy she's got a plan. "What's that?" He asks.

She leans in closer so she's next to his ear. "A kiss usually helps." She moves back and smiles. She hopes she hasn't gone too far but by the look on Carlos' face, she hasn't.

He doesn't say anything just brings his hand to the back of her head and uses it to guide her to him. Their lips touch and she can't help but let out a little whimper. He rolls so he's over her and runs his hand down her leg. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are in my shirt and these cheeky panties? I think you're trying to sabotage me."

"Hmm. You like it?"

"Yes" Carlos moves back to the bed and pulls Kenzie with him. "We can do whatever you want today." Carlos smirks. "So, what do you want to do, Kenzie?"

She looks up through her lashes but very confidently says, "You."

Carlos can't resist. He's back over her and pins her arms down above her head, kissing her neck where it's exposed to him. He holds her arms with one hand and runs the other one up under her shirt, tracing lines on her belly. She wiggles under him and laughs at the feather light touches. He lets go of her arms to take off her shirt. With more of her exposed he takes time to kiss every inch. When he gets to the top of her panties, she's a mess beneath him and he is too.

"Carlos. I want, fuck. I want to taste you. Please." And Carlos almost loses it at those words.

"God, fuck yes." They maneuver around and when she wraps her soft lips around his cock, he can't help the sounds he makes. She's so good at this it makes him briefly wonder how she got so good. Before long he's so hard he can barely take anymore, and she must know it because she starts to kiss up his body. When her lips reach his again, he wants nothing more than to burry himself in her warm center. "Just to be clear, you want to have sex, right?"

She laughs a little and usually that isn't a good sign but then she nods. "God, yes, Carlos. I'm not doing all this for nothing." And good, because he wasn't either, but he would have stopped if she wanted to.

"Lay down." He follows her direction. She hovers over him then sinks down slowly. She's incredibly tight and the way she starts bouncing on him is so hot He reaches to rub his hands along her body. She's gorgeous. He rubs at her clit and she throws her head back in pleasure. Her walls contract and Carlos is so close. He moves her off and she takes him in her hand, mouth opened, tongue out. She's so naughty and who would have thought. He releases onto her tongue and face and it's the hottest sight he's ever seen. She swallows what landed on her tongue and Carlos pulls her up into a lingering kiss.

"Does anyone else know how sexy and naughty you are?" She shakes her head. "Let's keep it that way."

The rest of the day is spent much the same as the morning. They don't get fully dressed all day. Kenzie walks around most of the day in her panties and Carlos' shirt, sometimes just the panties. Carlos in boxers. As night falls Kenzie's lips are slightly sore and her hips hurt. She's pretty sure she has Carlos' handprint on her ass from where he's spanked her multiple times. "Carlos. I would love to end tonight with mind blowing sex but, I'm not sure my hips can take it."

"Hmm. I think I'd just like to kiss you. Every inch of you." He starts placing hot open-mouthed kisses to her exposed skin. He gets a moan out of her and brings his lips to hers. "Or we can just lay here together." He pulls her closer to him and laces their fingers together.

"Hmm. Let's see where the kissing takes us." She says happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice.   
> Comments are too.   
> If you leave one  
> I will reply to you. 
> 
> That's dumb and I'm sorry for the way my brain works. :)  
> tumblr: rosecoloredroom


End file.
